


Two Bells

by reclaimedbythesea



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Brainwashing, Discussion of Abortion, F/M, Fem!Bell for 1981, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Miscarriage, Other, Out of Body Experiences, Past Abuse, Past Brainwashing, Past Relationship(s), Past Torture, Revenge, Spies & Secret Agents, Unplanned Pregnancy, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:47:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29188044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reclaimedbythesea/pseuds/reclaimedbythesea
Summary: In 1981 "Bell" held a mysterious woman who claimed to also be Bell at gunpoint during a mission in Ukraine. However, that run-in was cut short when a hind discovered the CIA agent and a wayward rocket from a launcher carried by a Soviet soldier managed to put distance between the two.Now back safe in the safehouse in Germany, Russell Adler interrogates Bell on what happened.
Relationships: Russell Adler/Bell, Russell Adler/Original Female Characters(s)
Kudos: 10





	Two Bells

**Author's Note:**

> Another WIP I probably won't finish. XD
> 
> Mostly me portraying Adler as America's monster with another Bell OC.

The last thing you remember was the needle entering your eye socket. Old memories replaced the new one but they weren’t able to replace the memories of the last encounter of the strange woman not long ago.

“ _Bell, we’ve got a job to do.”_

You found yourself face to face with her again, but within one of the memories. She was dressed in black and her face covered by a hood. “Who are you?” you ask, feet feeling like they were cement.

“I’m _you_ , I’m Bell, and I’m apparently I’m not the _last_.”

“ _The hell? There’s two Bells? A woman?”_ Sims voice floats through your mind.

Somewhere back in reality one Russell Adler grimaced at his friend’s statement. Shit, he had forgotten about the _other_ Bell.

Such a sweet dove the last Bell was, he hadn’t forgotten her face and her soft voice. How could someone so kind work for a monster like Perseus? But with all things Adler touches, he ruins. He managed to destroy her life and he’d never tell anyone what happened, what _he_ did. She was the only Bell the rest of the CIA never knew the fate of. Hell, he thought she was dead but apparently _not_.

“This isn’t working, take her out, **now**.” a frustrated Adler snapped towards Sims.

“I can, but she’ll be unconscious for at least six hours.”

“ _ **I said now**_.”

Defeated, Sims managed to bring you out with another dosage, everything went black and you felt you were floating through a black ocean of nothingness.

“Adler, there’s two Bells?” Sims asked again while making sure Bell was stable.

“I’m not at liberty to discuss that with you, just leave it alone.”

Sims chuckled, “Another ghost from the past?” The light brown haired man next to him scoffed. “Alright, I won’t ask, but how bad is this other Bell?”

“Bad news. If they’ve managed to undo a good portion of the brainwashing we’ve done to this Bell then I know they’re after me.” he explained.

“Poor son of a bitch, guess we’re working against someone that knows what they’re doing.” He looked over Bell once again, finding it rather odd how well she slept after having a literal seizure not long ago. Still, they needed her ready to get back in the fight.

Adler excused himself toward the darkroom to be alone with his thoughts, and to figure out why the Bell from his past had now chosen to come back. What did she want from him and what else was she going to undo? For now he had a plan to reset Bell back to how she was before and then send her on another mission with Woods, they needed more Perseus intel.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'm just gonna dump out all my works in progress and see where I go from there. haha


End file.
